Quatro Estações
by Blyez
Summary: De volta a Oficina para um merecido descanso, os quatro Guardiões dão boas-vindas para o mais novo membro da equipe. Contudo Jack Frost não mantem o titulo por muito tempo quando a Fada do Dente tenta ajudá-lo. O inverno está por acabar...


O trenó uma última vez batia no assoalho lustroso na Oficina do Papai Noel após uma batalha. As laminas se chocaram contra o chão logo depois dos cascos pesados das renas mágicas, deslizaram pelo chão arranhado jogando Yetis para longe. E por aquele e todos os outros motivos o Coelho da Pascoa não gostava de andar de trenó: a agitação do pouso, o estardalhaço, o relinchar daqueles animais-guia, o solavanco final, a incerteza de que tudo daria certo o deixavam agitado e nervoso, e seu coração, que já batia rápido pelas ordens da natureza, acelerava ainda mais; não senhor, ele preferia confiar em seus próprios pés e ficava o mais longe do céu que podia, no subsolo. Soltou a borda do trenó onde havia se agarrado nos últimos trinta minutos como se fosse a única coisa que o mantivesse vivo: seus dedos ainda doíam por conta do esforço e do frio.

-Ah, nada mal! Nada mal mesmo! – rugiu Papai Noel saltando do trenó e indo até suas renas – Foi bem suave dessa vez. Esta ficando melhor!

-Você tá de brincadeira? – o Coelho tropeçou em direção ao chão ainda tremu-lo e aliviado por finalmente terem parado – Quase cai pra fora do trenó!

-Hora, não seja ridículo! – o homenzarrão de um tapa carinhoso no lombo da rena mais próxima com um sorriso satisfeito – Não vi mais ninguém reclamar.

-Isso é porque os outros VOAM!

E, de fato, a Fada dos Dentes flutuou para fora do trenó, ao contrário de Sandman, que saltou preguiçosamente pela entrada e lançou um olhar cético para o Coelho: apara alguém que era incapaz de pronunciar uma única palavra, aquele sujeito baixinho e dourado podia ser extremamente irritante as vezes. Um urro de alegria ecoou pelas paredes de gelo para dentro da caverna e no minuto seguinte Jack surgiu pelo túnel trazendo consigo uma brisa gelada para dentro da oficina. Voou por cima da cabeça dos outros Guardiões em um redemoinho de gritos e neve fazendo as renas empinarem e bufarem. Ele correu pela parede de gelo e deslizou no instante seguinte por entre os cascos dos animais seguindo direto para o interior da oficina ainda com o riso fazendo mais barulho do que qualquer outra coisa. O grupo o seguiu as pressas e o flagrou dando incontáveis voltas em torno do globo no centro da Fábrica de Brinquedos, patinando sobre os corrimões nas escadas, dando piruetas por cima de elfos e chamando a atenção dos Yetis na oficina enquanto deixava um rastro de gelo para traz.

Só depois de um tempo Papai Noel percebeu que o lugar todo estava repleto de neve e sua produção havia sido reduzida a zero quando todos os funcionários estavam prestando atenção no rapaz flutuante com um bastão.

-BASTA! – sua voz saiu com tamanha força que as vigas de madeira estremeceram e seu rosto tornou-se rubro. Elfos e Yetis cobriram seus ouvidos e em algum lugar algo de vidro havia se estilhaçado no chão, mas a única coisa que não se alterou foi o ritmo incansável de Jack: feito uma bala, disparou até Noel e o derrubou, aterrissando em seu peito e o segurando pela lapela da roupa enquanto despejava palavras:

-Pode acreditar?! Pode?! Todas aquela crianças conseguiam me ver! E me tocar! Eu não sou mais invisível, eu não sou mais um ninguém! _Elas acreditam mim_!– e mais uma vez soltando um grito de alegria se atirou nos ares enquanto girava.

Os outros Guardiões riram, até Noel, enquanto tentava se colocar de pé. Jack voltou a ficar diante deles, arfando e sorrindo. Quase estava corando. _Quase_.

-Como podem ficar aqui longe de todas elas sabendo dessa sensação?! Como? Pela Lua, eu nunca vou ficar isolado em um lugar onde elas não possam me ver, ouvir ou correrem de mim quando começar uma guerra de bola de neves, eu...!

Os quatro trocaram um olhar receoso entre si:

-Jack! – a Fada do Dente foi até ele apertando seu ombro enquanto suas asas zumbiam com o movimento rápido. – Jack, você não sabe: Não pode ficar visitando as crianças toda hora.

-O que? – o rosto dele murchou no mesmo instante. O sorriso diminuiu e gradativamente se tornou em uma expressão incrédula.

O vento que até então corria pela oficina parou de súbito fazendo com que os flocos de neve que estavam sendo carregados por ele caíssem e o som de agitação cessasse no lugar.

Os Guardiões abaixaram o olhar: ninguém queria ser aquele a explicar a Jack seus novos direitos e muito menos seus deveres: conheciam Jack, sabiam como ele iria reagir. Fada do Dente o soltou descendo até seus pés tocarem o chão novamente e logo depois foi seguida por Jack que ainda procurava uma resposta.

-Quer dizer que eu não vou mais poder voltar pra cidade?Nunca? – de repente o cajado em sua mão ficou muito pesado e o dia mais sombrio.

-Não é isso, Jack – o Coelho se adiantou não suportando mais o silencio – Mas vai estar tão ocupado cuidando da sua nova função que não vai ter tempo pra visitas e nem brincadeiras.

-Mas a minha essência é a diversão! Como não vou poder me divertir quando vou ter que estar levando alegria pros outros?

Sob a cabeça de Sandman havia uma lua cheia flutuante. Noel olhou para ele esfregando a barba com um ar pensativo.

-O Homem da Lua. – então estalou os dedos como se de súbito sua mente se clareasse – Voce ainda não falou com a Lua!

-Falar com a Lua? Não! – ele recuou alguns passos esperando que alguém desmentisse com tudo aquilo – Escutem, eu sou assim há centenas de anos e a Lua nunca me disse nada mais do que o meu nome!

-E agora vai dizer a sua função como Guardião! – o velho sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo e sua esperteza.

-E se eu não gostar daquilo que vou fazer?

Aquilo arrancou um grito de horror dos outros e Sandman tapou a boca de forma dramática, como se aquele simples pensamento fosse a coisa mais terrível que pudesse acontecer. Noel foi o primeiro a se recuperar balançando a cabeça e fazendo a espessa barba sacudir:

-Tolice, ele designou uma tarefa para todos nós. E foi perfeito na escolha. Acredite, Jack, ele vai dar a você a missão mais divertida e mais maravilhosa que voce possa querer.

-Mas...

-Nada de "mas"! Acredite, Jack!

Aquilo não pareceu muito certo para ele, mas não era de sua intenção ficar ali nem mais por um minuto. Fez um aceno positivo e deixou uma brisa desanimada o carregar para o topo da oficina onde uma janela aberta era a saída perfeita.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Iriam todos ficar hospedados na oficina em vista os acontecimentos recentes: O Guardiões perceberam uma necessidade de se reunir e discutir o porque das coisas terem avançado até o ponto do Bicho Papao quase vencer. Como antes os antigos Guardiões já haviam passado uma estadia no Polo Norte, Noel bondosamente havia pedido que seus ajudantes providenciassem um quarto para ele enquanto Jack não tinha onde ficar: não foi trabalho nenhum construírem a mobília e um colchão com sistema de molas, Fada do Dente gentilmente mandou que as fadinhas recolhessem as penas caídas por toda a sua frota em sua moradia para fazer travesseiros; o Coelho fez questão de acomodar o máximo de ovos que conseguia no quarto enquanto Sandman havia separado um frasco com pó-do-sono completamente livre de pesadelos.A noite os Yetis haviam preparado um banquete especial como comemoração a entrada de Jack na equipe a pedido do chefe. Mesmo sem a mais absoluta vontade de comer e muito menos festejar ele arrastou os pés preguiçosamente, porem com pontualidade, até o salão da festa.

Eles estavam tentando, Jack teve que admitir, e sentia-se muito grato por tudo que estavam fazendo, mas nada conseguia afastar de sua cabeça o pensamento tenebroso de ser designado pra uma tarefa que não gostasse e ter que cumpri-la por toda a eternidade. A ideia ficou ruminando a sua cabeça a ponto de irrita-lo. Então quando se sentou a mesa junto aos outros seus humor estava péssimo e a expressão fechada.

-A Jack! – Noel ergueu seu cálice dourado cheio de vinho e reluzente por conta das chamas na lareira logo atrás dele – O mais novo Guardião!

-_A Jack_!

Havia toucinho e ganso temperado com mel e ervas finas; Rosbife e batatas douradas, peixe defumado e vinho. No centro da mesa um majestoso peru de Natal recheado ocupava a maior travessa do jantar. Não se tinha duvidas do porque Noel tinha aquelas proporções gigantescas quando comia apenas comida daquele tipo. Os pequenos elfos tentavam subir na mesa e fisgar qualquer coisa que pudessem; se algo caia no chão um grupo imediatamente se formava para disputar a comida e por diversas vezes os Guardiões viam seus pés seno puxados por algum elfo mendigando por migalhas.

-Jack, você tem que provar as batatas! Estão fantásticas! – Dente estendeu para ele a bandeja com as batatas ainda quentes e brilhantes de manteiga.

Ele as dispensou com um gesto vago da mão.

-O que foi, Jack? Consegue lidar com o Bicho Papão, mas não com as batatas? – Coelhão lançou-lhe um olhar divertido enquanto cortava legumes em seu prato.

-Grande coisa pra quem só come planta.

-Melhor do que não comer nada!

-Vocês dois, se aquietem! – Noel se levantou projetando uma grande sombra quando seu corpanzil tapou boa parte da luz vinda da lareira. – É um momento de paz e união, estamos aqui para festejar uma vitória e entrada de...

Uma bola de neve cruzou na mesa e no instante seguinte Coelhão estava tirando gelo de cima do nariz. Irritado, pegou o bumerangue e foi atrás do autor daquilo que davas altas gargalhadas: Jack correu para fora da mesa quando o outro saltou por cima dos pratos e aterrissou na cadeira onde ele estivera a pouco. O rapaz levantou voo tomando cuidado ao desviar de uma viga de madeira no caminho.

-Seu boneco de neve, você me paga!

-Rápido, lebre, ou vai chegar em segundo! – Jack fez mais bolas de neve e as arremessou, todas atingindo o alvo com sucesso o que fez irritar ainda mais seus perseguidor.

Noel olhou espantado como a situação havia fugido do seu controle em menos de um segundo: Jack pegava todos os elfos que estavam no seu caminho e os jogavam contra o Coelhão que apenas desviava deles. No mesmo instante Sandman e Fada do Dente tiveram que ir de auxilio as pequenas criaturas, recolhendo-as no ar e impedindo que caíssem e se machucassem. Jack então tocou o cajado no chão, o deixando congelado por onde passasse. Coelhão pisou em falso no inicio então escolheu saltar para e parede e depois vigas de madeira brandindo seu bumerangue. O atirou e não pegou Jack por pouco quando este se escondeu atrás de uma prateleira com brinquedos.

-Achei que nunca errasse! – gritou Jack dando uma pirueta no ar e passando pelo Coelhão.

Infelizmente ele subestimou a distancia entre ele e o Coelho; e a capacidade de salto do outro. Então no minuto seguinte foi arremessado contra o chão, o ar em seus pulmões escapando quando atingiu o assoalho poeirento.

Gritou. O som rasgou o clima divertido com a mesma violência de uma bola atravessando uma janela de vidro. A magia havia acabado.

-O que você fez?! – Noel puxou Coelhão pelo ombro o atirando para o outro lado da sala.

A visão de Jack escureceu e então centenas de pontinhos brilhantes o cegaram até voltar a ver gradativamente. Não se atrevia a respirar, as costas estavam arqueadas para longe do chão, só depois percebeu que suava e não se lembrava de ter feito aquilo antes. A dor latejou mais um pouco e depois sumiu, o que o fez arriscar respirar um pouco. Encheu os pulmões ainda sentindo mais pontada nas costas, mas relaxou. Aliviado, olhou para cima e viu apenas rostos preocupados: Sandman tinha os polegares erguidos para cima e um ponto de interrogação elegante sobre a cabeça dourada, Dente parecia prestes a entrar em prantos enquanto Noel o fitava de maneira severa.

-Você está bem, Jack? – ele o ajudou a ficar sentado e deixou sua mão no ombro do rapaz como se temesse que ele caísse de novo.

-Eu...- suas costas coçavam – Acho que está tudo no lugar.

Só então ele viu Coelhão encolhido no lugar onde Noel o havia atirado. Seu nariz rosa mexia furiosamente, suas orelhas estavam abaixadas; era como se temesse chegar perto de Jack e faze-lo gritar de dor de novo.

-Jack, eu sinto muito! – ele tentou se aproximar, mas algo no rosto de Noel o assustou. Jack não conseguiu ver o que – Eu não fiz de propósito...

-Eu sei. – ele arriscou um sorriso e tateou ao redor a procura do cajado. Fada do Dente o devolveu a ele e, finalmente com o apoio adequado, Jack conseguiu ficar de pé. – Sabe, as vezes eu penso que você realmente se preocupa comigo.

Foi até o Coelho e estendeu uma mão. O outro respondeu com um sorriso, mas quando a apertou, saltou para longe com os dedos congelados. Jack riu saltando no ar e ficando acima da cabeça de todos.

Com o clima amigável reestabelecido, a atenção de todos voltou para a refeição, exceto Jack: Não era a primeira vez que sentia aquela explosão de dores nas costas. Na verdade só havia se dado conta dela quando o Bicho Papão o havia arremessado em direção ao abismo no ártico. Fora a mesma dor, a mesma falta de ar. Achou antes que era uma reação normal, mas agora já não tinha mais certeza.

Sentiu algo fazer cócegas nos seus pés e só então viu que alguns elfos haviam subido um sobre o outro e tentavam agarrar seus dedos. Se agachou em pleno ar e soprou um vento gélido forte o bastante para derruba-los de volta ao chão. Pelo canto do olho notou Noel o chamando com um gesto largo da mão; Aterrissou perto de dele e recebeu de imediato uma mão pesada no ombro.

-E então, Jack? Como se sente sendo um de nós? – mesmo estando logo ali ao seu lado, o velho Guardião fazia a voz trovejar com força a ponto de agitar a estrutura da oficina.

Ele deu os ombros de maneira displicente.

-Nada diferente.

-Perfeito! – gritou Noel dando um tapinha nas costas do rapaz que o fez cambalear para frente – Porque ainda não é um Guardião completo! Olhe para nós, Jack e diga o que tem de diferente.

Os olhos azuis dele correram pelo salão: Sandman fazia grandes renas com pó-do-sono enquanto o Coelho conversava com a Fada do Dente até saltar incrivelmente alto quando uma das renas relinchou no pé de suas orelhas. No momento seguinte o Coelho perseguia o animal dourado com o bumerangue e só depois mudou o alvo indo atrás do homenzinho dos sonhos enquanto a Fada dos Dentes ria contra o cálice.

-Hum...Dessa vez essa confusão não foi culpa minha?

Noel riu. Sua gargalhada forçou a Jack sorrir.

-Não, meu jovem. Precisamos arrumar um lugar para você ficar. Sua casa, seu esconderijo, seu refúgio.

* * *

**N.A.: Oláááá! Sim, ja fazem décadas, sim, desapareci e tem milhões de coisas que estão por terminar. Mas Deus sabe que pra você escrever uma fanfic voce tem que estar no clima, tem que ser o personagem, viver a história. **

**E no momento Jack Frost é o que há! ( e eu sei, infelizmente, que meu namorado esta vendo isso porque ele localizou QUASE todas as minhas contas em sites randomicos, mas vou sobreviver)**

**Bom, isso foi um capítulo teste. Ta bem curtinho, mas vou desenvolver conforme for a resposta dos leitores. **

**Juntamente com essa tenho outra história ( Mas ai será Jack/Rapunzel) para os amantes de Crossover. Se for mais tradicional, sugiro que fiquem por aqui =)**

**Para os antigos leitores: Olá e sejam bem vindos de volta a essa bagaça, a esse inferninho horrendo onde eu TENTO criar os finais felizes que eu, voce, nós queremos porque sabemos que muitos diretores (Tim Burton) são insensíveis, e mesmo com um casal óbvio e uma cena romantica ali, com clima e tudo nos tiram fora todas as esperanças quando os créditos aparecem e nada aconteceu! D= Nem mesmo uma única troca de fluidos u.u**

**...Bom, para os novos visistantes: Corram! O mais rápido que puderem! ;) Bom, bem-vindos, espero que gostem.**

**Mais uma vez, perdão por erros gramaticais, escrevo de noite, as pressas e com gente buzinando no meu ouvido pra "publicar logo"**

**Ta...a vida é facil né?**

**Qualquer sugestão, comentario, critica são bem vindos e aproveitem =D**


End file.
